


little girl and little death

by hells_intern



Series: Quick Writes [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, Trickster Gods, adra is just the actual name of the Little Girl character, all the fun themes, dead (?) parents, except lindworm fuck u thot, made up folklore, please someone adopt my daughter-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_intern/pseuds/hells_intern
Summary: A dream I had adapted into a kinda "folktale". Posted on mobile, will add tags later.-----A story about the Little Girl, the Boar, and the Lindworm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo there's excessive use of the word "and" and little to no descriptive shit to try to keep it folktale-y

Once upon a time, in a land far away, lived a Lindworm within a cave within a village. The Lindworm had lived for many cycles and had begun to grow tired of their constant rampaging, taking residence within the cave long before the village had been raised and soon fell into a deep sleep. 

As years passed, as decades passed, slowly but surely a small and quiet settlement began to take form with most of the inhabitants settling for the fish-full rivers and golden hills full of treasures from the Lindworm's last venture into the worlds. 

When the Lindworm came to wake up, he was furious with these tiny creatures who dared to take over his claim of home and who dared to steal his food and wealth. But eventually he settled upon a deal with the Then-Chief of the small village after they'd come to a standstill. The Lindworm proved too huge and armored to kill and the humans had proved too numerous and clever to easily wipe out. Instead the Lindworm had bargained to offer protection over his land to include the small village as well as use of his wealth in exchange for sacrifices whenever he awoken once more. 

They'd started off innocent enough in the beginning with villagers offering art to soothe the Lindworm's vanity and livestock to soothe his appetite. But when the Lindworm had first eaten a rowdy young man who in vain had to slay the beast, the Lindworm discovered he had a taste for humans.

 

In a faraway village long ago, there was a Little Girl with a mother and father on the outskirts of their settlement. 

The Beast who slept in the center of their small and quiet village had once again awoken and demanded, as before, human sacrifice along with whatever else the small village had. As no sane man would ever agree to do such a thing willingly, the Now-Chief had taken the Little Girl's parents forcibly to the deep and dark cave. Her parents had proven to be outspoken and curious and the Now-Chief had valued only obedience in his villagers. So off they'd be taken in the night, leaving the Little Girl alone when she awoken the next day. 

But the Little Girl had inherited her parents' curiousity and outspoken personalities and took to the streets to figure out what happened to them. When she saw the hideous head of the Lindworm overlooking the small village and saw the smoke from the center, the Little Girl had realized what was happening. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the village square and arrived in time to see the Lindworm snatch the wooden pole her gagged parents had been tied to along with the piles of handmade treasures and treats of hunted boars and livestock and disappeared into his deep and dark cave. 

No one paid attention to the crying Little Girl screaming for her parents only if to shush her as to not draw back out the Lindworm. 

She ran back home and cried on her parent's bed, eventually falling asleep. When she woke up again, the sun had reached it's highest point. The Little Girl felt fear, knowing the Lindworm should've finished the feast the villagers had made by now and, if the tales were anything to go off of, he would save her parents for last. 

Quickly the Little Girl grab a bag with a ball of twine, a candle, and a match box. She left her small house and set upon the path downhill when she heard a soft quiet cry from the woods surrounding the small village. The Little Girl was a smart one but her inherited curiousity overwhelmed her sense of cautiousness. She hesitated for just a moment before turning and heading into the woods. Soon she found a small boar piglet crying out in the cold wind, curled against a tree. The Little Girl saw the arrows embedded in the trees' trunks, the long dried blood upon the ground, and understood what had happened. With no second thoughts, she scooped up the boar piglet and placed him safe within her warm bag. The Little Girl set again on the path downhill, the Boar now silent in contentment. 

No one paid attention to the Little Girl walking into the deep and dark cave within the center of the village. 

The cave was cavernous in size, the tunnels formed by the centuries of the Lindworm's twisting and turning in his slumber. The tunnels had long became a labyrinth in its layout with many reckless villagers venturing in and never returning. 

But the Little Girl was smart and she took her ball of twine and tied it to a stable rock and took out her candle to keep a steady stream of light so she could see potential danger. So the Little Girl with her twine, candles, and Boar went deeper into the cave, figuring out its twists and turns until she came across the largest, most cavernous room yet. It's roof was miles high, high enough even when deep underground for clouds to form overhead and was wide, wide enough to fit her village inside with room for 500 more. Facing away from the Little Girl laid the Lindworm, scraps from his just finished feast laying around him in an empty area free from his piles of trinkets and treasures from lifetimes of sacrifices. He was singing in a now lost language that filled the cavern and the Little Girl felt afraid. 

But then she saw her terrified but alive parents still gagged and tied to their pole and steeled herself.

Knowing her manners, the Little Girl called out to the Lindworm. Before the Lindworm could eat her along with her parents the Little Girl claimed guest rights for crossing his home's threshold. He hissed at her in displeasure before leaning down to look at her. The Little Girl was face to face with one of his enormous eyes that still yet managed to be thousands of times her size.

 

"Why pray tell have you come here, little one?" crooned the Lindworm in his raspy, little-used voice.

 

The Little Girl called up to him, having to yell to be properly heard by the creature. She wanted to trade for the lives of her parents.

 

"A cost of a life is an awfully hefty one." The Lindworm paused before grinning a sharp grin at her. "Though I suppose the life of them could be paid by yours."

 

The Little Girl hesitated before shaking her head. Her journey would've been in vain to simply die here in the Lindworm's jaws. Who would even be there to confirm he'd let her parents live and not simply eat them after she was gone? The Lindworm growled, low and angry.

 

Within her warm bag, the Boar squirmed in fear. There was another grin and the Lindworm took a deep inhale of her bag before she could snatch it back.

 

"The boar's life then. Surely you can't care for such a creature more than your own parents? To not accept would simply to let it live to die another day."

 

Immediately the Little Girl refused. She wasn't willing to let the Boar who'd just lost everything to lose his own life as well. And, she argued, the same reasoning for his sacrifice could be said for the Lindworm with the villagers' offered feasts.

 

The Lindworm's tail thrashed in agitation. The Little Girl had nothing of value to him but he was binded by rule to treat her as a guest as long as she was within his caves. Most were consumed or killed by their own foolishness before they could make the claim.

 

But the Lindworm was still a clever beast.

 

"What if we played a game, a finding game?" he cooed at the scared but still standing Little Girl and the Boar within her bag. "If you find all the items, you may have your parents back. If you give up, I get to eat both your parents and you."

 

The Little Girl was a smart girl but she was also a curious one. And in this moment her curiosity overwhelmed her logic and she found herself agreeing to play.

 

"Excellent," the Lindworm hissed.

 

And the Lindworm whispered like into the Little Girl's ear, soft despite his size. His whisper was so quiet it didn't make a single echo throughout the cavern, so quiet the Boar within her bag couldn't hear him, so quiet the two ravens watching over couldn't guess. But despite all of that the Little Girl could hear him loud and clear in her ear.

 

"And like all games there are rules," the Lindworm grinned.

 

The rules made their game all too difficult. The Little Girl had to be given the items willingly by another. She was not allowed to ask for the items themselves. And finally she could not tell anyone what the items she needed were less she wanted her parents eaten and the Lindworm to hunt her down.

 

The Little Girl felt her spirit falter but she had already agreed to the Lindworm's terms out of her own curiousity. With a heavy heart and the beast's laughing and singing following her out, the Little Girl followed back her string of twine out of the cave, matches lighting her path. 

The villagers didn't seem to notice that she was the first to ever emerge alive from the deep and dark caves and with that the Little Girl and the Boar walked back up the hill into their small house. 

She set her bag down and took out the Boar and, as the sun set behind the woods, she fell asleep with him in her arms on her parents' bed. And the Boar realizing how little he and the Little Girl had to share as she slept stayed his small size, regardless of how old he grew, to keep his friend happy.

 

Without money of her own to buy food, the Little Girl and the Boar wandered into the baker's shop with small knick knacks to trade instead. 

At first the Baker accepted them, selling the knick knacks after their shop was closed to make up for their profit. But when the Little Girl's knick knacks grew less and less in worth the Baker became impatient, eventually turning her and the Boar away after they came with no more with them. 

The other villagers wouldn't help her, not wanting to give away what they had unless it was to the Lindworm. Most ignored her as she and the Boar traveled around the village and eventually she had to learn by herself what plants were edible and how to wash and mend her own clothing and how to live. Always faithfully by her side the Boar stayed, helping the Little Girl when he could. He sniffed out the nonposionous mushrooms and found discarded string and cloth and chased away the adults and children that treated his friend any lesser than themselves. 

But as time passed the villagers simply grew colder and detached from the Little Girl alone with the Boar upon the hill. All they cared about was the treasures in the hills and the fish-full rivers, not once sparing her and her friend a second thought. As the villagers' greed and selfishness grew, so did the once small Boar the Little Girl had raised and fueled by his anger over how they had treated her razed the now forgotten village to the ground. 

Without anyone to willingly give her what she needed most, the Little Girl simply made a basket from what she could salvage from the destruction the Boar had caused. She used unburnt straw to weave together the body and cut out cloth and leather to form straps. 

With the Boar in his new home, the Little Girl traveled from village to village, looking for what she needed to save her parents. As times passed the Little Girl didn't age and eventually she began to change shape and back again. She forever travels down the path with the Boar, searching for comfort and kindness in people's hearts and traveling on again whenever she's met with greed and selfishness. 

And the Lindworm stays deep within the caves of their land, waiting for the Little Girl to give up hope and eventually return back to hungry, waiting jaws.


	2. Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wrote this for fun so it's less wordy than the last chapter lmao

 

Before the earth and fire and sky, there was the dark. It existed in the perfect silence and shadows of the universe, listening to nothing as it felt nothing upon the corners of the deep. Soon the dark grew tired of itself. Nothing can only last so long before it grows repetitive. So the dark reached into itself and created something.

With both deft and inexperienced hands, the dark formed two beings into existence to simply be. They named themselves Light and Void. 

The Light was the brightest thing that had ever existed as it was the only one. Light burned and shined and danced across the nothingness, not caring but not emotionless. 

The Void shaped themselves to be similar to their creator. They surrounded and observed and thought of everything that could happen. They were Nothing but they were not nothing.

Too young to truly understand the nature of what had made them, the Light and Void observed and danced and talked to each other in a tongue they weren’t sure where they had learned. They spoke of nothing and Nothing, what was warm, what was cold, all and everything. The Void and Light fell away from the nothing as they spoke about all they can, growing to forget the darkness that covered all around them.

The dark didn’t like that. It hissed and sputter around the couple as they remained ignorant to its anger. But soon enough, as the dark tried to keep them further and further away from one another, the couple became to grow wary.

The dark was not cruel but it was not kind in its attempts to deter them. When the Void came to find Light, the dark would envelop the brightness they gave off until they were left cold and tired as the Void continued in their search. When the Light rekindled themself and flew off after the Void, the dark would drag the Void off into a far off corner for menial tasks until they’ve passed by.

Still the couple would find ways to escape and reunite together, taking comfort in the other’s presence before the dark could take them away once again. As it grew more and more difficult to return to one another, they started to murmur plans and ideas to each other in hushed tones when they could meet. They left signs behind in a new language the dark didn’t know. Eventually one day the decided to bring one of their ideas to fruition after the dark had kept them apart for a full year.

They killed the dark.

It was easy to, when they lived in a time before death. The dark didn’t understand what was happening as they’d never felt pain before. The Void tore into the dark’s heart and the Light blinded them and seared their skin. They dodged and danced away from the attacks from the dark until it collapsed, too tired and battered to move. With their plan now reality, the couple cut off the dark together.

The Light and Void took the body and head of the dark to the middle of nothingness and got to work on another plan they had thought of before. From the flesh they formed land. From blood they created masses of water. From bones became mountations. From teeth became rock. From hair became the trees and grass. They ripped the nails from the dark and, from one of them, was formed the Earth. Leaving the mass of themselves in the sky, the couple descended onto the Earth in avatar forms of themselves.

Together free of the dark, the couple went back to dancing and talking and running across what they’d made together. They spoke of their dreams and ideas and plans together, always being close to each other when they could. After a certain talk together, the Light and Void made another decision. They wanted to create something living in the same sense as they were.

For their first child, the two descended deep into the oceans’ depths until they found a mountain that still glowed and hissed with fire even beneath the waves. The Light coaxed the flames to come out into the open and the Void took their tools to carve a frame out of their rock. With the body Void had created, Light used the fire to bring to life their new creation. Her hair became red as the fire made its way inside to her heart and when her eyes blinked open they reflected the blue of the water around her. Together the Light and Void named her Una - the first of their children born of fire under water and the embodiment of their love for one another.

They took her by her hands and raised her out of the water onto the dry land. They helped her learn to walk and talk and dance like them before soon they wished for another child. With the help of their eldest, the Light and Void made three more children: Oran, born of Time and sand, Cynbel, born of blood and earth, and Havi, born of salt water and coral.

Satisfied, the couple took to teaching their knowledge to their children who, when the time came, would pass them down to humankind.


End file.
